thelegendoflegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
Maps All map images are owned by Kowashitai from GameFAQs forum. Most maps are buyable from the merchant in Initium, but most maps can be accessed for free. List of how to access maps compiled by juvenilejrocker and Daight90. The island of Avalon Initium Avalon's only town and shelter, situated in the south. It serves as a base camp for the isle's adventurers. You obtain this map automatically after you get your first Singing Shard. It has 4 area maps, The Town Square, Inn, Bar and Lord's Manor. Hidden Forest The woods north of Initium. Its stonework appears to be the vestiges of an age-old civilization. You can obtain this map from the sentry outside the Lord-Mayor's Manor after you have your first Singing Shard. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 150St. Hidden Forest - Tower of Elementals.jpg|Tower of Elementals Hidden Forest - Outskirts of Town.jpg|Outskirts of Town Hidden Forest - Path to the Ruins 1.jpg|Path to the Ruins 1 Hidden Forest - Path to the Ruins 2.jpg|Path to the Ruins 2 Hidden Forest - Cat Territory.jpg|Cat Territory Hidden Forest - East of the Ruins.jpg|East of the Ruins Forest Ruins The remains of an ancient city, discovered deep within the heart of the wood. This will be the first map you are introduced to when you're starting the game. You can only access the Fallen Cathedral and Altar Room after you get the first Singing Shard. Forest Ruins - Clearing.jpg|Clearing Forest Ruins - Singing Grove.jpg|Singing Grove Forest Ruins - Forest Tomb.jpg|Forest Tomb Forest Ruins - Fallen Cathedral.jpg|Fallen Cathedral Forest Ruins - Altar Room.jpg|Altar Room Roaring Valley A winding valley which lies to the east of the forest, within the great mountains. You can access this map by exiting from Hidden Forest - East of Ruins's southeast exit. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 1000St. Roaring Valley - Valley Entrance.png|Valley Entrance Roaring Valley - Corridor of Hunger.png|Corridor of Hunger Roaring Valley - Corridor of Wisdom.png|Corridor of Wisdom Roaring Valley - Howling Crater.png|Howling Crater Roaring Valley - Bagpipe Ravine.png|Bagpipe Ravine Roaring Valley - Scenic Ridge.png|Scenic Ridge Archwing Burrow A foreboding cavern, rumored to be the homeland and nesting ground for the scavenging birds known as archwings. These maps are not connected to each other. Access these maps through the various cave entrances in Roaring Valley. You can encounter the Nest Warden here. Archwing Burrow - Stinking Tunnel.png|Stinking Tunnel Archwing Burrow - Rancid Tunnel.png|Rancid Tunnel Archwing Burrow - Putrid Tunnel.png|Putrid Tunnel Valley Ruins Not much is known of the ones who built this impossible city, but perhaps clues remain inside. You can access this map by exiting Roaring Valley - Bagpipe Ravine through the southern exit. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 200St. (For sale after finding the Deserted Village.) Valley Ruins - Propylaea.png|Propylaea Valley Ruins - Courtyard.png|Courtyard Valley Ruins - Tower 1F.png|Tower 1F Valley Ruins - Tower 2F.png|Tower 2F Valley Ruins - Tower 3F.png|Tower 3F Valley Ruins - Wind Flute Terrace.png|Wind Flute Terrace Boiling Sea Hydrothermal vents in the seafloor to the north have turned this body of water into a hot springs. You can only obtain this map through the merchant in Initium for 1000St. (For sale after visiting the Roaring Valley.) Boiling Sea - Coastal Hot Springs.png|Coastal Hot Springs Boiling Sea - Shoreline Trail.png|Shoreline Trail Seaside Ruins This bygone relic, once a great city, stands as a cultural and technological marvel. Access this map by exiting through the northern exit of Boiling Sea - Shoreline Trail. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 2000 St. (For sale after visiting Boiling Sea - Shoreline Trail.) Seaside Ruins - Tectonic Forum.png|Tectonic Forum Seaside Ruins - Seaside Ruins 1F.png|Seaside Ruins 1F Seaside Ruins - Seaside Ruins 2F.png|Seaside Ruins 2F Seaside Ruins - Seaside Ruins B1.png|Seaside Ruins B1 Seaside Ruins - Seaside Ruins B2.png|Seaside Ruins B2 Seaside Ruins - Final Depths.png|Final Depths Deserted Village A small fishing village just beyond the low mountains, long abandoned. Its structures are not quite as advanced as other ruins. To access this map, travel to the top of Roaring Valley - Scenic Ridge and view the scene. This location has two area maps: The first is Village Remains and if you go down the hill and east you can access the second, Monument Hill. The latter has two Whispering Shards and a pile of rocks that will allow you to progress through the story. Avalon After restoring all three ruins and viewing the scene at the Deserted village, there will be new locations to find in Avalon. However you are no longer able to access the Boiling Sea location. Great Crag The fabled mountain range of Avalon, running along the continent like a giant spine. Unlocked by revisiting Roaring Valley - Scenic Ridge and viewing the scene. However this might cause an encounter with a Wanderlust too. Alternatively, you can go back to Deserted Village, then walk to the left of the large stone overlooking the cliff. A cutscene will trigger, unlocking the map. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 3000 St. Great Crag - Mountain Rise.png|Mountain Rise Southern Mesa The southern plateaus of the Tabletop Mountain range, said to be the home of the coatl tribe. From the Great Crag, exit out the southeastern exit to the world map. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 3000 St. (For sale after visiting the Great Crag.) You can fight the Elderwing in this map. Western Mesa The western plateaus of the Tabletop Mountain range, said to be the home of the frost dragons. From the Great Crag, exit out the northeastern exit to the world map. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 3000 St. (For sale after visiting the Great Crag.) You can fight the Frost Drake in this map. Eastern Mesa The eastern plateaus of the Tabletop Mountain range, largely unexplored yet considered quite dangerous. Examine the northeastern area of the Southern Mesa. The right spot should trigger a cutscene. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 5000 St. (For sale after visiting the Great Crag.) You can fight the Thunder Drake in this map. Northern Mesa The northern plateaus of the Tabletop Mountain range, shrouded in thunder clouds. Only the strongest beasts can weather the storm. Run around the northern perimeter of either the Western or Eastern Mesas. The right spot should trigger a cutscene. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 5000 St. (For sale after visiting the Great Crag.) You can fight the Fire Drake in this map. Ship Graveyard Once an unseen reef, it had claimed many ships. Now that it has risen from the depths, it seems more like a forest. From the Great Crag, exit out the northern exit to the world map. Unlike the exits to the Tabletop Mountains this one runs straight up. It's across a body of water in case you missed it. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 3000 St. Ship Graveyard - Forest of Ships.png|Forest of Ships Ship Graveyeard - Sea of Spires.png|Sea of Spires Bogsaur Marsh A swamp beyond Avalon's mountainous spine, it is the homeland of the hulking beasts known as bogsaurs. Buy the map from the merchant in Initium - 5000 St. (For sale after visiting the Great Crag.) Bogsaur Marsh - Wetlands.png|Wetlands Bogsaur Marsh - Pilgrimage Isles.png|Pilgrimage Isles Bogsaur Marsh - Hunting Range.png|Hunting Range Bogsaur Marsh - Drifting Islands.png|Drifting Islands Bogsaur Marsh - Land's Navel.png|Land's Navel Bogsaur Marsh - Lizardman Domain.png|Lizardman Domain Bottomless Pit A deep chasm found within the marshes, its twists and turns make it impossible for light to penetrate these tunnels. Exit through the northern exit of Bogsaur Marsh - Land's Navel. Alternatively bought from Initium Shop - 7000 St. (For sale after visiting the Great Crag.) Bottomless Pit - Bottomless Pit B1.png|Bottomless Pit B1 Bottomless Pit - Bottomless Pit B2.png|Bottomless Pit B2 Bottomless Pit - Bottomless Pit B3.png|Bottomless Pit B3 Bottomless Pit - Lower Stratum.png|Lower Stratum Bottomless Pit - Lair of Shadows.png|Lair of Shadows Shifting Sands Few who venture into the desert make it out, for it is a harsh land, with no features to aid in navigation. You can find this one by returning to the Seaside Ruins. Run to the left of the Tectonic forum. You should trigger a cutscene if you stand in the right spot. Alternatively an NPC can hook you up with this map too, but this is less reliable method. (E.g. Bogsaur Marsh NPC in first map, Western Mesa on a cliff overlooking the entrance, Great Crag to the left of the entrance, Eastern Mesa on the first plateau.) Great Crag 3.JPG|Random NPC in Great Crag Eastern Mesa 2.JPG|Random NPC in Eastern Mesa This location has 4 unchartable area maps ("Desert Entrance" and 3 "In The Desert..."), which are randomly linked together. There are also Mirages which can take you to previously visited maps, as well as the 4 Desert Hollow maps. Desert Hollow This location doesn't have any recorded maps and the areas are only reachable from the Mirages found in Shifting Sands. Mirage - Kitty Clan's Grove.JPG|Kitty Clan's Grove Mirage - Secret Oasis.JPG|Secret Oasis Mirage - Sandstone Chamber.JPG|Sandstone Chamber Mirage - Loney Grotto.JPG|Lonely Grotto Mirage - Cave Mouth.JPG|Cave Mouth Spiritfall A true wonder of Avalon, this great waterfall rushes down from tremendous heights and bellows for miles around. To unlock this location; obtain the Shadow Stone from the Bottomless Pit and exit through the northern exit of Ship Graveyard - Sea of Spire. This destination is the only entrance to Summit of the Gods. Summit of the Gods The tallest peak running down the mountainous spine of Avalon, jutting through the clouds with might and majesty. You will be able to access this location from Spiritfall. Summit of the Gods - First Stage.png|First Stage Summit of the Gods - Third Stage.jpg|Third Stage Summit of the Gods - Fifth Stage.jpg|Fifth Stage Summit of the Gods - Seventh Stage.jpg|Seventh Stage Summit of the Gods - Ninth Stage.jpg|Ninth Stage City of the Unseen The eternal city, slumbering far from human reach... It was believed to exist only in legend. You can enter this location from Summit of the Gods. There are 3 area maps in this location, "Floating Garden", "Ivory Passage" & "Upper Sanctum".